Interview by Caesar Flickerman
by Secretspy286
Summary: This is where I'm interviewed by Caesar. Just a way to get to know me. If you have any questions for me, post them as reviews!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! This is just something to get to know me! Staring Caesar Flickerman! Caesar is asking questions so I might stop the names.**

Caesar: Ah Sylesta it's good to have you here tonight!

me: thank Caesar, it's good to be hear!

Caesar: well, I'm going to ask you a few questions tonight, good with you?

me: always Caesar! Go ahead!

C: Ok! What is your favorite thing to do when you aren't writing?

Well, I like to hang with my friends or my dog.

C: you have a dog? Description please.

Well she is a little beagle named Daisy. She is around 11 years old and very energetic.

C: she sounds adorable! So Sylesta, what is school like? Do you care what your classmates think of you?

Oh school is great! And no, I don't care at all! I'm myself and they have to accept that.

C: Amazing. Speaking of school, what is your love life like?

Pfft. What love life? I don't date. Plus I can't till I'm 16.

C: Oh come on! Not even a crush?

Well there was this one guy but I'm over him. I'm my own person. I don't need to rely on someone.

C: so wait! You have never dated. So does that mean you've never kissed anyone?

Nope! Never have and never will until I get married. Family doesn't count.

C: so if you haven't kissed anyone, how do you write your stories.

Well, I've read a lot of stories and sorta got the jist of it. O-O

C: Ok so what do you like to do?

Read, Write, Art, and act Crazy

C: What ticks you off the most?

When people think I did something I didn't do, and animal abuse.

C: What would you do if someone started to bully you or make fun of you?

Well I would either walk away, or slap them really hard if it was a girl, or knee them in the groin if it was a guy.

C: have you ever done that before? I mean knee a guy in the groin?

Yes, yes I have Caesar. -chuckles evilly- I did it to my brother and it was hilarious.

C: -gulp- ok moving on! Most embarrassing moment of your life?

Well it was back in 7th grade, we had to make up a math song and sing it in font of the class. My group did terrible. I hate singing in front of people unless I'm in a BIG group.

C- Speaking of singing, favorite song?

Monster by Skillet!

C- Why do you hate most boys in middle school?

Because they are idiots and act like it. They do a bunch of dumb stuff to get attention and I'm sick of it! This onto goes for boys at my school so don't take offense.

C- What type of dumb stuff?

Well, this one kid put a bunch of purple dots on his face with MY marker. They also curse a lot.

C- What type of clothing do you wear?

Really tacky, funny things. I have no fashion sense what so ever so don't ask me for advise.

C- Well that's all for now folks! If you have any questions for Sylesta please leave a review with your question! She will answer anything! Anything! Good night!

**Please leave a review with any question you have for me!**


	2. Chapter 2

**if you want me to answer any questions plz leave a review and I will answer it no mater what. Just please be appropriate!**


	3. Chapter 3

**C**- ahh welcome back! We are here again with Sylesta. How are things?

Oh Caesar things are just fine!

C- Excellent! I suppose you know the drill?

*nods*

C- Great! First question! What do you think of Gay people?

Well that's a serious question. I don't see anything wrong with it actually. If people are in love then let them. Everyone was made for someone and that person could be of the same gender. I only believe in it though if it's true love. So don't just do it because.

C- Good answer! Next question, What is the worst thing to ever happen to you?

When my best friend moved away. I was heart broken.

C- That's sad. I hope she's doing good. Next, Who do you hate the most That is still alive?

hmmmmm... Justin Bieber. I hate his guts! No offense to the Bieber fans.

C- *Chuckles* ok whats your favorite food?

Chocolate chip pancakes. Hands down.

C- no way! Me too! Except I like blue berry. Matches my clothes.

*laughs*

C- ok, What do you like and hate most about yourself?

Well... I like that im crazy, nerdy, and my red hair. I hate that I get crushes easily.

C- oh really? Why is that?

Cause I know I'm to young and I don't see the point in liking someone. I'm just glad I'm over my old crush.

C- interesting. So what do you like the least about your parents?

Oh easy one. I don't like that they take away my money from my allowance as punishment for stupid things.

C- What would you like in a boy? If you had to date one.

I would like a guy who was crazy and funny like me. Someone who cares about animals and has a kind heart. Also someone that can make me laugh, because that's hard to do.

C- really? I just made you laugh a few minutes ago.

yah I sorta gave you that one. You tried.

C- *chuckles* well there we go. She's honest too. Why do you not like dating at a young age?

ugh what is with these types of questions!? I don't like it because it is most reasonable that you will not grow up and marry someone you date in middle school so why get your heart broken for no reason? Am I right?

C- yes you are. Fully agreeable. Next question, what is your least favorite word?

Twirk. It sounds gross and inappropriate! :P

C- Favorite word?

Hmmm... Frickafraz. I made it up but I say it when I'm frustrated or hurt my self.

C- interesting. Favorite character that you wish you could date?

Oh. Hmmmm...I'm not sure I want to say that. It is either between Peeta ❤️ Or Jacob from Twilight ❤️. They are both soooo CUTE! Sorry girly moment.

C- I'd have to say that if Katniss were here you might be dead right now.

I probably would. But I can't get over how cute Josh Hutcherson on is!

C- Moving on... Who is your least favorite character?

Heep from Wolves of the Beyond. He is the devil.

C- ok. Last question for today, If you could be part of a book, which one would it be?

Oh so many choices! I would join...Wolves of the beyond. The other ones are to well...dangerous. I could get killed in them.

C- ok that's all folks. If you have a question for Sylesta please ask!


End file.
